Sinks, such as sinks for restrooms or kitchens, typically comprise sink plugs or sink stoppers that are used to facilitate two states, the first stopping water from leaving through the sink outlet, and the second allowing it. During use, sink plugs are subjected to water, salt, grease and many other substances that are disposed of through sinks. This creates a hostile environment, which puts certain requirements on the parts used in a sink plug.
In addition to the functionality of either preventing or allowing flow of liquids, sink plugs may be customized in various ways to achieve other functionalities.
A problem with current sink plugs is that they get damaged over time, due to being subjected to the previously mentioned substances. Thus, it would be desirable to provide sink plugs that are more durable than prior art. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to provide sink plugs with other types of functionalities than are available on the market today.